Tohru's First Crush
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Tohru has her first crush on a certain cow, she and kisa scheme about ways to bring her closer to hatsuharu...but still it is an open game meaning a certain cat and rat may still have a chance. read and review!
1. Chapter 1 tohrus crush

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction – Tohru's First Crush

'' = Thinking

""= Talking

Tohru's POV

"Tohru phone call for you" screamed Shigure in his weird perv type voice

Tohru walked across the room and picked up the phone;

"Hello"

"hey it's me Kisa"

"oh hey have you got the details"

"yes I have tohru, go to Ayames shop and he will help you"

"but Kisa I don't know what to buy, im an idiot"

"aww no your not and besides I told Ayame everything"

"OMG you told him I like HIM who else knows!"

"don't worry anyway ayame and shigure, And Shigure some how convinced hatsuharu to stay at his place"

"thankyou your the best anyway talk to you later bye"

"Bye"

Tohru then hangs up and heads over to ayames shop. At ayames shop she tries on different outfits, lingerie, bras, dresses, shorts and other slutty things. Ayame insisted Haru liked those things.

On her way back home she skips in a trance and bumps into someone, sending her bag of clothing flying. The person that she bumped into and two other people help her with the clothes Tohru looks up to see that it was none other than hatsuharu, kyo and yuki. Kyo starts by saying "what the hell Tohru" then yuki "Miss Honda, I cant believe my brother forced you to purchase these items". Tohru looks up at haru awaiting his comment but to her dismay nothing not even a simple omg.

"oh no I have ruined everything he hates me" ranted Tohru as she ran home, but on her way she runs into a very very angy...

Hey guys I hope you liked it please review I appreciate your input very much: If you hate it don't just say that give a reason why and I could change the story more to your likings thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2 haru in MY house

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction – Tohru's First Crush

Chapter 2

'' = Thinking

""= Talking

she runs into a very angry akito who slaps her and screams out "I heard your conversation with kisa who are you trying to seduce who tell me now he said as he grabbed a very scared tohru by the collar. She turned around at the sound of kyos voice "Leave her alone akito" Backed up by yuki "please dont touch miss honda" Akito stares at yuki bringing back his former pain forcing him to step back. He then turns his attention back to tohru "You will never gain their love do you hear me never you are the most ugly girl i have ever seen so stop it you are ug..." he was cut of by a very anoyyed Haru "would you shut the hell up and stop acting like your the king of the fricken world" Akito turned around and went back to his car saying "tohru honda i will make you regret ever meeting the sohmas i will forgive haru but he will be forcesd to live with shigure" with that he left.

Shorty after that they all went back to the house, tohru couldnt help but feel a little exited akito has sent HER CRUSH to live with HER. her thoughts were interupted by haru and yuki comming back with harus stuff.

"i have to go study" said yuki. "dammit ya stupid rat noone cares im going to the roof" kyo said slamming the door. "i have got to go and finish my story haru dont do anything peverted to my little flower" he said leaving the room to go to his study.

"oh um er ill make.. would you like tea haru" asked tohru. "no thanks i am fine" he replyed seeming bored 'oh no i have made he bored quick tohru think of something cute to say'pondered tohru. "Oh here are you um clothes tohru, you dont need to wear those things to impress someone your cute just the way you are" haru said to a blushing tohru. She was so caught up in harus eyes she didnt even notice when she had cut her finger :/

"ahh"tohru screamed as kyo yuki and shigure cam running to the kitchen... "oh no" sighed shigure "ill go and get hatori"

Hey guys i hope your enjoying the story just to let you no the first couple of chapters are more of an intro the planing and stuff, will happen but probably around chapter 4. thanks but be patient i am sure you will love it


	3. Chapter 3 kisa comes to stay

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction – Tohru's First Crush

Chapter 2

'' = Thinking

""= Talking

"ahh"tohru screamed as kyo yuki and shigure cam running to the kitchen... "oh no" sighed shigure "ill go and get hatori"

'Oh no i will never get haru to like me if i keep acting like such a klutz, what will i do...well at least he thinks im cute' tohru reasoned. "my dear flower hatori will be over in a few minutes" shigure sang.

few minutes later

"sissy sissy sissy are you alright" questioned kisa. "i am fine dont worry" replied tohru. Hatori took tohru up to her room and bandaged up her wrist. "how did this happen" enquired Hatori. "oh i was chopping vegies and talking to haru" she sighed. "oh so shigure was telling the truth about your little crush" hatori beamed. "oh no dont tell anyone well its okay as long as yuki kyo and ofcourse haru dont find out" reasoned tohru, "relax they wont find out, i have got to go now bye" hatori said leaving the room.

Tohru went downstairs to say goodbye to him and kisa. "oh can i stay with sissy please please please" begged kisa "fine"hatori gave in

That night tohru and kisa stayed up thinking and planning on how to make haru love tohru...

Yes yes yes i know still a small chapter but i want the each "operation to be seperate :/ review any ideas thanks guys :)


	4. Chapter 4 operation sexy clothes

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction – Tohru's First Crush

Chapter 4

Hey guys i am going to write the first part like this without actually saying who said it eg. said kisa/ tohru since there are two people can u understand it this way? if not i will rewrite

"okay tohru we must think of a plan to get haru"

"hmm any ideas kisa"

"well i was reading my mums magazine and it said where sexy clothes"

"but haru said he thought i was cute the way i am"

"hes not gonna tell you that anyway we need to try "operation sexy clothes" "osc" for short"

"hahaha nice one kisa, im tired lets go to sleep we will sort this out in the morning kay"

"kay"

IN THE MORNING

Tohru and kisa got up early in the morning to start "osc" After kisa helps tohru with the clothes she goes back to sleep as she is not an early riser.

tohru walks downstairs to go to the kitchen wearing a lacey push up bra with a short skirt and an extremely loose seethrough top. so basically nothing at all.

Tohru then gets started on the cooking she is lost in thought about haru. she turns around and bumps into a very sexy haru, who instantly transforms into a cow.

"omgomomgomgomgomg, i am soo sorry haru" tohru appologises "It okay its my fault i shouldnt have snuck up on you" haru replies "oh and by the way nice outfit sexy wanna show me how it comes of"black haru :0

"aaah"screams tohru as much as she would like the thought of haru striping her. kyo, yuki, shigure and kisa come downstairs all the boys are baffled by her outfit although shigure is the first to comment"my my my our little flower has quite the body it will be hard not to do anything perverted to her" earning him a punch from all the boys.

Tohru runs upstairs 'oh no what have i done'

"are you gonna sit here sulking all day" questions haru "h h haru" tohru says in between tears. "i am sorry tohru it is just so hard to control myself when you are in such a umm... revealing?! outfit. so to make it up to you i will take you shopping" offers haru.

'so osc did work sorta, i mean this is sort of a date i guess' thought tohru "sure thanks a lot haru"

On there way out tohru and haru bump into rin. "hey haru she says in a flirty voice, oh and tohru may i please have some tea" rin asks.

"kisa kisa ! what do i do" tohru asks frantically waving her arms in the air. "umm i dont know just try to gain his attention i have to go home now text me!" replied kisa.

While making tea tohru overheard haru and rins conversations.

"so rin what brings you hear"

"i missed you haru.."

"really?"

"yeah you just have that certain touch i wanted to stay but shigure was so against it i think he might hate me... oh well. so what are you up to want to go out"

"me and tohru are going to the shops"

"omg omg omg i have to come"

"but i think its a fate"

"arrg hell no she like kyo or yuki but not you"

"fine i guess"

'grr that bitch' thought tohru

TOHRUS PHONE

Tohru: rin is such a bitch haru said we were going out on a date but rin said i like kyo or yuki

Kisa: omg okay i guess we will have to think of a plan i know "operation back of rin bitch" "oborb"

Tohru: hahah yah but i cant believe her and omg she wanted to move in thank goodness for shigure he said hell no lol

Kisa: thank god

Tohru: yeah i guess but rins still comming on our date

Kisa: just flirt with haru and try to take up his attention and rin might get the message but if she still doesnt back of try to seperate her oh and i will try to make sure that she doesnt come anymore

Tohru: thanks babe yo da best ily

Kisa: ily bby but i gotta go I HAVE GOT A DATE WITH HIRO YAYAYAY

Tohru: haha okay best of luck

Kisa: thanks but another thing you can do is make him jealous but a little later "operation make haru jealous" can wait

Tohru: haha yeah probs not for a few weeks thanks

So how was that is that an alright length read and review thanks!


End file.
